Never To Get You
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang , Aku ternyata egois sekali ,ahahaha…. Aku menangis karena aku sudah tak mungkin lagi memiliki mu . Fem!NesiaUK , UKMalay!Fem , PruNes!Fem . Saya ganti pen name , dan ini fic terpanjang pertama saya , haha


Wei….wei….wei... saya sekarang akan menceritakan fic saya yang berjudul Never To Get You kayaknya gak nyambung deh sama ceritanya judulnya ,haha dan ini Fic terpanjang pertama saya , hahaha. Sebenarnya cerita ini saya ambil dari komik Kitty bagian cerita Soprano , hahaha….. , oke kita mulai saja ceritanya ,disini pairnya bisa NesiaUK , UKMalay , PruNes . Oke dan juga saya buat Malaysia jadi kakaknya Nesia wkwkwkwkwk…. , Jarang-jarang aku buat NesiaUK , gak papalah , ini dia ceritanya !

* * *

Malaysia : Fadhila Zanariah

Indonesia : Kirana Kusma Cahaya

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Soprano © Aki Mochida

Never To Get You © Just and Sil

* * *

Please Review , kalo mau nge-Flame gunakan kata-kata yang baik dam benar ! DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !

Summary :Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang , Aku ternyata egois sekali ,ahahaha…. Aku menangis karena aku sudah tak mungkin lagi memiliki mu . Fem|NesiaUK , UKMalay|Fem , PruNes|Fem .

Warning : OC , OOC , AU , TYPO(S) , JELEK , ABAL ,MEMBOSANKAN , KEPANJANGAN, HUMAN USED NAME , ROMANCE KURANG , GAK NYAMBUNG , DLL !

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T ( anak Sd baca beginian ? ckckckck)

* * *

Kirana all POV

_Bulan Mei penuh dengan warna hijau , dia telah membuat keputusan ._

~Pulangan sekolah~

" Kirana ! " Panggil seseorang padaku , dan aku langsung saja menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilku .

" Bella , Eliza ? " Panggilku pada orang yang telah memanggilku ternyata adalah sahabatku Bella dan Elizaveta (kalau disingkat jadi Eliza).

" Kamu mau kabur dari piket , ya ? Berani sekali " Ujar Eliza dengan santainya .

" Kami akan mengadukanmu pada Pak Germania , loh ! " Ancam Bella .

Tentu saja aku langsung kaget dan memohon pada mereka supaya tidak mengadukannya pada Guru aneh yang memiliki rambut panjang kayak bintang P**th*n , yang merupakan guru killer ke 2 di sekolah kami .

" Jangan…Please … tolong jangan ! " Mohonku pada mereka berdua , tentu saja mereka langsung cekikikan .

" Tapi ada syaratnya ? " Ujar Bella .

" Syaratnya adalah belikan kami Ice cream " Tawa Eliza sambil merangkul Bella .

Aku langsung mengangguk saja , mendingan traktir mereka daripada harus berhadapan dengan Pak Germania , Aku dan sahabatku langsung menuju tempat jualan Ice Cream langganan kami .

Oh , ya , namaku adalah Kirana Kusma Cahaya , umur 15 tahun . Kota tempat aku tinggal ini terlalu kecil . banyak orang yang dilahirkan dan dibesarkan disini , jatuh cinta , dan kemudian menikah .

" Hari ini Kirana ada acara ? " Tanya Bella , sambil memakan Ice Cream Coklatnya .

" Hari ini , aku ada Les di rumah " Jawabku sambil menjilati Ice Cream Vanilla ku .

" Les di rumah ? Untuk persiapan ujian , ya ? " Tanya Eliza sambil menjilati Ice Cream Strawberry nya .

" Dibilang belajar juga kagak , palingan cuman ngobrol saja " Ujarku pada mereka .

" Hei , siapa yang kau bilang ngobrol saja " Kata seseorang sambil menjitakku kecil dari belakang .

Aku menoleh ke belakang ternyata yang menjitakku adalah seseorang pria tinggi , yang umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dariku , rambut pirang , beralis tebal tetapi keren, dan sedang mengendarai motor .

" Pak Guru Arthur " Panggilku pada orang itu .

" Hei , cepat naik ke belakang " Ujar Pak Guru Arthur sambil memberikan helm kepadaku , saat aku ingin mengambilnya si Eliza dan Bella langsung menarikku .

" Hei , siapa orang itu keren banget ! " Bisik Bella .

" Bikin iri ,deh ! " Bisik Bella lagi .

" Lain kali kenalkan pada kami ! " Bisik mereka serempak .

" Iya,iya , Sudah , ya ? hahaha… " Tawaku renyah karena sudah dipandang oleh Pak Guru dengan tatapan cepat-naik-atau-gak-kutinggal-kamu-disini .

Aku langsung menaiki motor Pak Guru dan Pak Guru memasangkan Helm nya padaku .

" Kalau gitu hari ini tidak ada acara mengobrol " Ancam Pak Guru Arthur sambil memasangkan helmnya padaku .

" Hahaha… " Tawaku renyah lagi .

" Bercanda , kalau nggak ngobrol , aku yang gak tahan " Tawanya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis .

Yap , orang ini adalah Arthur Kirkland yang merupakan Guru Les rumahku . Dan selalu menjeputku saat pulang sekolah .

_Kota kami begitu kecil …._

_Banyak yang lahir …._

_Dan tinggal disini …._

" Gimana sekolahmu hari ini , Kirana ? " Tanyanya padaku sambil mengendarai sepeda motornya .

" Halah…. Pak Guru seperti bapak – bapak saja " Ledekku padanya .

" Apa katamu ? " Ujarnya kesal .

_Lalu , …._

_Jatuh cinta …._

~ Di rumah ~

" Jadi apa perberbedaan Gaung dan Gema ? " Tanya Pak Guru Arthur .

" Padahal pelajaran Fisika , kenapa harus sepanjang ini ? " Kataku dengan bertanya-tanya .

" Kirana sebaiknya kau mengerjakannya dengan santai " Katanya dengan santai .

" Bila sekali hapal pasti akan mudah " Ujarnya sambil memegang tanganku yang memegang pensil dan menuliskan jawabanya . Ya Tuhan …. Pasti mukaku sekarang sudah merah .

Tok … Tok … Tok …

" Waktunya minum teh " Kata seseorang sambil membawakan kami 3 cangkir teh dan kue . Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam sepertiku rambutnya diikat satu , umurnya juga 5 tahun lebih tua daripada aku .

" Apa ada kemajuan ? " Tanya orang itu pada Pak Guru .

Deg … ada apa ini ? Kenapa hatiku terasa panas ? Apa aku cemburu ?

" Gimana anak ini , Arthur ? " Tanyanya lagi .

" Lebih mudah diajari daripada Fadhila " Katanya sambil meminum teh nya .

" Kurang Ajar " Ujar kesal orang yang bernama Fadhila itu .

" Aku coba bikin kue , ini " Tawarnya dengan senyuman lembut .

Orang ini adalah kakakku , Fadhila Zanariah .

" Iya , aku makan , yah ? " Kataku sambil memakan kue yang Kakak buat .

" Kamu jangan makan banyak – banyak kue Fadhila , nanti kamu bisa gendut terus bajunya tidak muat , haha " Canda Pak Guru Arthur pada Kakakku .

Tiga hari lagi , Pak Guru Arthur dan Kakak Fadhilah akan menikah .

.

.

.

.

" Kalau begitu sampai disini , ya ! " Ujar Pak Guru sambil memakai jaketnya .

" Dah , Pak Guru " Senyumku pada Pak Guru .

" Bukan 'Dah' tapi sampai jumpa kan ! Besok kita akan belajar Bahasa , mengerti ! " Kata Pak Guru sambil menjitak kecil kepalaku . Aku langsung saja memegang kepalaku .

_Bulan Mei , …._

_Musim yang penuh dengan warna hijau …._

Aku lansung menuju ke lantai 2 rumahku , aku melihat mereka bercanda tawa baru mereka berciuman , Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali , kenapa ?

_Dia membuat keputusan …._

_Untuk melupakan cowok itu …._

~ Esoknya di Sekolah ~

" Main Volley , Yok ! " Ajakku pada kedua sahabatku .

" Malas , masih pengen lihat foto YAOI ku " Ujar Eliza yang merupakan Fujoshi akut .

" Masih pengen makan coklat , nyamm ~~~ " Ujar Bella sambil memakan coklatnya .

" KIRANA ! " Panggil seseorang padaku .

" Kumpulkan yang seharusnya dikumpulkan baru pergi ! Gak AWESOME banget , sih ! " Geram orang itu sambil membawa buku-buku yang akan dikumpulkan . Orang itu memiliki rambut perak , mata merah darah dan juga keren .

" Dasar Gibret ASEM " Ledekku pada orang itu .

" Sudah berulang-ulang kali aku bilang namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt orang yang ter AWESOME di sekolah ini ! Cepat kumpulkan PR mu ! " Teriaknya yang hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah .

" Habis aku kagak ngerti sih ! Mana aku tahu berapa kecepatan rambat bunyi , kalau suhu udara suatu tempatnya 20 derajat Celcius " Jawabku dengan santai .

" Ini kan tinggal 331 + 0,6 x 20 terus 331 + 12 , jadi jawabannya 343 m/s , masa jawaban semudah gini tidak tahu super tidak AWESOME " Kata Gilbert sambil memberikan jawaban soal yang sangat tidak ku mengerti itu .

" KAN , SUDAH KUBILANG AKU KAGAK NGERTI ! " Teriakku pada si Gibret yang sok AWESOME itu .

" Sebaiknya kamu nyerah aja deh , Gil " Kata Bella dan Eliza bersamaan .

" Karina kan punya Guru Les yang pintar di rumah " Ujar Bella sambil memakan coklatnya .

" Apa ? " Heranku .

" Pengen banget nikah sama dia tapi alisnya tebal , walaupun alisnya tebal dia bener-bener keren , eh ! " Goda Eliza sambil memandang ku .

" ehh….. " Heranku lagi dan langsung menuju keluar kelas .

.

.

.

.

.

" Tumben kamu gak semangat , biasanya semangat banget " Tanya Pak Guru Arthur dengan muka bingung .

" Aku pengen serius saja , Pak " Kataku dengan lemas . Kenapa aku kagak semangat , ya ? padahal kalau ada Pak Guru Arthur disampingku pasti aku selalu bersemangat berlebihan .

" Begitu baiklah ! Kita hari ini bolos saja , yuk ! Jangan sampai ketahuan sama Fadhila , ya ? " Senyumnya sambil mengambil kunci motor nya .

" Heh ? " Heranku pada Guruku yang satu ini .

" Kita akan belajar di luar " Katanya sambil menarik tanganku .

" Karena sedikit jauh , kita ngebut , ya ? " Ujar Pak Guru Arthur .

Kenapa…? Padahal aku sedang berusah untuk melupakannya , tapi kenapa aku sekarang merasa senang ?

" WAH ! " Kagumku karena aku diajak Pak Guru Arthur ke Pantai yang jarang dikunjungi orang .

" Indah , kan ? Jarang ada orang yang mengetahui tempat ini . Saat SMP dulu , aku sering kesini membonceng dia " Ujarnya sambil memandang langit , dan rambutnya berkibar , keren sekali .

" Hari ini kita akan belajar menyanyi " tawanya sambil menarik tanganku dan duduk di tangga pantai itu .

" Menyanyi ? " Tanyaku padanya .

" Iya , Menyanyi . Aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu tapi cuman setengah saja , dengerin ,ya ? Jangan ketawa ! " Katanya sambil menatap pantai yang indah itu .

_I'm always thinking at any time, even on days when we can't meet, every time I feel  
AH my heart and soul wrapped in the warm palms of your hands  
Where are you when you haven't left me?  
When I met you by chance and saw your casual kindness, I wanted to embrace you_

_I WILL –BE AS ONE- I want to protect you  
Star with me I love you Yes you My beloved person  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them  
You're a miracle I only met once  
Just like the stars which shine together and like the raindrops which eventually fall into the sea  
Let's come together love You are my everything  
_Nyanyiannya sangat keren dan indah , aku terhanyut akan nyanyiannya .

" Hahaha… Pak Guru udah tua , ngapain Pak Guru nyanyi lagu Romantis kayak gitu " Godaku .

" Jahatnya ! Ayo kita pulang ! " Katanya sambil menarik lenganku .

Aku memang sangat senang jika ditarik seperti ini tetapi lagu yang Pak Guru nyanyikan buat Kakak Fadhila kan ? Bukan aku ? Kenapa aku selalu berharap untuk mendapatkanmu . Aku ingin menjadi kakak supaya aku bisa mendapatkanmu seorang , sekarang kepercayaan diriku semakin menghilang .Daripada begitu , aku jadi lebih dekat dengannya .

.

.

.

~pelajaran olahraga~

" Malas , ya ? " Ujar Eliza sambil membungkukkan badannya .

" Kita sepertinya terkena penyakit bulan Mei , nih ! " Kata Belgium sambil mengemut Lollipop coklat yang dia baru beli .

" Kita ini murid persiapan ujian , Bella " Ujar Eliza sambil menarik lollipop yang Bella emut .

" Kirana kan enak , ada Guru Les " Kata Bella sambil merebut Lollipop nya kembali .

" Aku mau berhenti , kok " Kataku sambil mengikat tali sepatuku .

" EEHH? " Teriak mereka karena kaget mendengarkan kalau aku akan berhenti les di rumah .

" SERIUS ? " Tanya mereka serempak .

" Iya , aku lari dulu ,ya ? " Ujarku sambil berlari dan aku akan melewatinya dengan menutup mata .

Jika upacara besok selesai , semua akan berakhir bukan ? Aku melihat Gibret Asem , dia sadar , loh ?

" KIRANA ! "

Kenapa wajahnya serius ?

.

.

.

.

" Aku dimana ? " Tanyaku kepada tak tahu siapa itu , kenapa aku disini ? Apa aku …..

" Sudah bangun , toh ? " Tanya seseorang padaku .

" …Aku…Gibret ? " Kataku sambil mengusap mataku .

" Kau pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga tadi dan jangan panggil aku Gibret ! " Ujar Gilbert sambil memopang dagunya dengan tangannya .

" Kata Bu Guru kau hanya demam biasa . Jadi sebaiknya kamu pulang saja deh , ini tasmu sudah kubawa " Ujarnya lagi .

Aku pernah mendengar dari Eliza dan Bella kalau Gilbert menyukaiku dan katanya lagi dia belum berani menyatakannya .

" Gilbert , makasih " Kataku sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi diriku .

" Tumben kau memanggil namaku , oh ,ya ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak semangat ? " Ujarnya sambil megelus elus kepalaku , tanpa sadar mukaku memerah .

" Aku melihatmu seperti orang yang memaksakan untuk ceria seperti sedang derita cinta yang tak terbalaskan " Katanya lagi yang masih mengelus kepalaku .

"…Aku… sudah tahu kalau ini tidak mungkin . Tapi , aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa merestui mereka berdua . padahal sudah kuputuskan … sampai akhir , aku tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaanku . Tapi semakin aku bersikap biasa , aku merasa kalau aku semakin mencintainya …." Tangisku dengan air mata keluaran dengan sendirinya , air mataku memang tidak bisa ditahan lagi .

Saat aku menangis aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut yang menyentuh dibibirku , Gilbert sekarang menciumku . Setelah 5 detik , dia melepaskan ciumannya . Dan sebenarnya itu adalah ciuman pertamaku .

" Jangan menangis karena aku akan selalu disampingmu " Katanya sambil memegang wajahku . saat dia ingin menciumku lagi terdengar seseorang berlari ke tempat ini .

" Kirana aku sembunyi dulu , ya ? " Senyum Gilbert sambil bersembunyi di balik Gorden tempat ini .

"PERMISI ! " Teriak orang itu bersamaan , sepertinya mereka mengujungiku .

" Anu ! Kami dengar Kirana pingsan "

"Tenang , Arthur "

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung mengecek keadaan luar .

" Pak Guru Arthur , Kakak Fadhila " Panggilku pada orang yang ribut-ribut diluar .

" Kau gak apa-apa Kirana ? " Tanya mereka bersamaan .

" Aku cuman pengen bolos saja , kok , hehe " tawaku .

" Ternyata memang begitu , fyuuhh….. " kata Kakak Fadhila dengan lega .

" Kirana memang preman , ya ? haha " Tawa Pak Guru Arthur sambil mengacak-acak rambutku .

Kenapa sekarang aku menderita ? Padahal sejak pertama kali bertemu Pak Guru Arthur sudah menjadi 'Kekasih' Kakak .

.

.

.

.

" YES ! SELESAI ! " Teriakku sambil merentangkan tanganku ke atas .

" Karena Kirana sudah berusaha , kita akhiri sampai sini , ya ? " Ujar Pak Guru Arthur .

"Hore , kalau begitu ceritakan aku sesuatu " Pintaku pada Pak Guru Arthur dengan manja .

" Kirana , hari ini aku meminta ijin padamu , besok aku akan menikah dengan Fadhila karena itu aku juga harus meminta ijin pada Karina , Pekerjaanku sebagai guru les akan masih berlanjut sampai ujian selesai , aku mau bercerita … " Katanya yang membuat hatiku teriris .

…. Apa ini ?

" Sebelum bertemu Kirana , Fadhila selalu bercerita tentangmu . Aku selalu ingin secepatnya bertemu denganmu . Saat bertemu , kau itu benar-benar anak yang baik , aku bisa bahagia memiliki adik sepertimu . Aku juga merasa ajaib , Kenapa Fadhila yang seperti itu bisa memiliki adik yang sangat cantik sepertimu… " Senyummu dengan senang padahal hatiku sedang terluka .

Hentikan !

" Enggak suka " Kataku dengan suara bergetar .

" Eh….? " Senyummu dengan wajah polos .

Dengan wajah itu …..

Jangan berbicara sekejam itu …

" Aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang , selalu bilang Kirana yang paling baik , cantik , dan pintar , tetapi pada akhirnya Pak Guru Arthur tetap memilih kakak ! Aku tidak ingin punya kakak " Teriakku padanya dengan wajah berkeluaran air mata , aku langsung keluar dari rumah .

Aku tidak akan bahagia karena memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dipunyai kakak . Tidak apa-apa walau tidak bisa olahraga ataupun pelajaran…. Yang kuinginkan hanya Pak Guru Arthur seorang .

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke tempat dimana aku bisa mendengarkan musik . Aku segera mencari lagu yang Pak Guru nyanyikan waktu itu , akhirnya aku mendapatkannya . Aku langsung memutar lagu itu . Aku ingin mendengar lanjutan lirik lahu yang Pak Guru Arthur nyanyikan .

_Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting never cry I'm sure we'll open our hearts  
AH I'll come here and listen to the dreams you hold and the continuation to the book you were reading say  
When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about, the bonds we have between us will strengthen_

_Now –BE AS ONE- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity only shine Because we realize_

.

.

.

.

~Di Kelas~

" Ahahaha…. Apaan nih ? boleh juga ! " Kata Bella sambil menyodorkan majalahnya ke Kirana .

" Katanya Bulan ini , angka keberuntunganku 2 ! " Kataku dengan senang .

" Aku malah 1 Triliun ! " Ujar Eliza yang lagi ber ckckck…. ria .

Akhirnya aku ceria seperti biasa lagi , hah , senangnya !

" Kirana kesini sebentar " Panggil seseorang ternyata itu Gilbert . Orang yang telah memberikanku ciuman pertama dalam hidupku . Aku langsung Blushing parah .

" Kau ini kenapa ? Kau dari tadi ketawa terus "Tanyanya dengan khawatir.

" Memang kenapa bukan urusanmu " Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku karena tidak mau mengingat kejadian dimana saat dia menciumku .

" Sebaiknya kau katakan saja perasaanmu pada orang itu " Katanya lagi dengan nada tidak rela .

" Itu bukan urusanmu ! " Teriakku padanya .

" Hari ini acara pernikahannya kan ? Apa yang kau lakukan cepat pergi ! " Suruhnya padaku dengan wajah sangat tidak rela .

" Mana mungkin aku bisa pergi , Kalau pernikahnnya sudah selesai , Les pun akan segera dihentikan , bersabar sedikit semua akan beres , bukan ? " Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku ke Jendela sekolah .

" Tapi walaupun begitu kasihan kau nya kan ? Maupun perasaanmu lebih lemah ataupun dari kakakmu… yang namanya suka , ya tetap suka , kalau begini kasihankan cintamu " Semangat Gilbert padaku walaupun sebenarnya tidak niat . Tapi yang dikatakan Gilbert memang benar , kasihan cintaku ini .

Gilbert langsung menarikku dan memboncengku dengan sepedanya ke tempat pernikahan Pak Guru Arthur dan Kakak Fadhila .

_Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day_

_I WILL –BE AS ONE- I want to protect you  
STAY WITH ME I love you…  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them_

_Now –BE AS ONE- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity ONLY SHINE Because we realize_

.

.

.

.

Aku telah sampai di tempat pernikahan Pak Guru Arthur dan Kakak Fadhila , Tapi kenapa sepi ? Apakah Acaranya sudah selesai ?

" Karina ! " Panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku .

Aku menoleh kebelakang ternyata Pak Guru Arthur yang telah memanggilku .

" Kirana , terima kasih sudah datang ke pesta pernikahan ku , Habis ini akan ada pesta disana , dan Fadhila juga sudah ada disana " Senyum Pak Guru Arthur sambil menunjuk bangunan yang didepannya dihiasi bunga Krisan .

Tiba-tiba Gilbert langsung menepuk punggungku , sepertinya dia ingin aku mengatakannya sekarang .

"Pak Guru Arthur , yang akan kau dengar sekarang biarkan berlalu dan lupakan segera, ya ? " Pintaku padanya . Dia langsung mengelus kepalaku dan tangannya sekarang memegang wajahku .

"Aku pasti akan melupakannya , makanya bicaralah …. " Ucap Pak Guru Arthur dengan wajah yang damai .

" Suatu saat nanti , aku akan menjadi dewasa , aku pasti akan melupakannya , tapi biarkan aku mengatakannya sekarang " Ujarku dengan nada bergetar .

" Aku mencintaimu Pak Guru Arthur " Kataku dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari mataku .

Saat aku mengatakannya , aku merasa ada yang menyentuh bibirku hangat , lembut dan damai .

20 detik telah berlalu , dia menciumi ku , ciuman keduaku . Aku langsung memegang bibirku , pasti wajahku sudah seperti Kepiting rebus .

" Rahasiakan ini dari Fadhila , ya ? haha " Tawanya dan dia langsung pamit pada kami berdua , karena masih ada urusan .

Aku merasa ada hawa-hawa aneh , dibelakangku sekarang , saat aku menoleh ternyata Gilbert memasang tatapan ke Pak Guru Arthur seperti loe-sudah-nikah-ngapain-cium"-gebetan-gua !

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya , aku langsung menarik Gilbert ke sepedanya dan memintanya untuk memboncengiku .

" Kamu cemburu , ya ? " Tanyaku padanya dengan wajah innocent .

" Huh….. " Kesalnya . Sepertinya dia memang cemburu , lucu sekali , haha…

Setelah aku menanyakan seperti itu Gilbert langsung memberhentikan sepedanya .

" Ada apa ? " Tanyaku padanya . Gilbert langsung menyuruhku untuk melihat ke arah barat , saat aku menoleh , Aku melihat matahari tenggelam . Aku langsung turun dari sepeda Gilbert .

" Indah nya ! " Seruku . Saat aku berseru Gilbert menarik tanganku dan langsung menciumku lagi , kali ini ciumannya beda , lidahnya membasahi bibirku dan menginginkan aku membuka celah dibibirku . Aku membuka celah sedikit , lidahnya langsung masuk kedalam mulutku , lidahnya menyusuri rongga mulutku dan lidahnya bermain-main dengan lidahku .

Setelah 2 menit kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya , karena dia tahu kalau aku membutuhkan oksigen . Ini adalah ciuman yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupku .

" Kirana , daripada kau memikirkan dia terus , lebih baik kau sama aku saja ! Mau gak jadi Pacarku " Ujar Gilbert sambil memegang wajahku .

Aku langsung menangguk karena saat dia menciumku , aku merasa ada perasaan yang timbul di hatiku ,Cinta yang baru . Walaupun aku tak akan pernah mendapatkannya tapi akhinya ada yang menggantikannya yaitu Gilbert .

. . . . . . . . . The End . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Sil : Akhirnya selesai juga !

Just : Wowo ,Fic ini panjang bener ! Terus terakhirannya aneh -_-;

Sil : Hahaha…. Gak kok ! Iya , gak nyangka , kita buat sepanjang ini , dan ?

Just : Apa ?

Sil : Arthur berani banget udah nikah masih saja nyium orang , ckckck ….

Just : Pacarku hikkss….TT^TT …. Aku juga sedih pas Jepang kena musibah TT^TT dan, Oke terima kasih anda telah membaca cerita kami dan kami memohon….

Sil : Review dari anda-anda semua dan jika anda mau nge flame gunakan kata-kata yang baik dan benar . Aku juga sedih , hiikkksss... TT^TT

Sil and Just : dan Bye…Bye…

* * *

…..Omake….

Lagu yang Arthur nyanyiin itu adalah lagunya W-inds. Yang Be As One , yang lagu ending nya Fairy Tail yang ada sahabatnya kakakku Gray Fullbuster dan kakakku Leo Loki , haha. Sebenarnya sih lagu jepang tapi aku kasih yang translate nya aja , hahaha… biar ngerti , hahaha….(kok aku kalo lagu pasti pake lagunya Fairy Tail -_-;)

Itu sajalah dan jangan lupa pencet tombol yang berwarna biru dibawah ini ! dan don't forget to REVIEW , bye !


End file.
